Stéréotypes
by Ghoulchy
Summary: Recueil de one-shot Haikyuu sur le thème des stéréotypes ! Stéréotype 1 : la danse c'est pour les filles (BokuAkaa) Stéréotype 2 : Les petits sont faibles (LevYaku) ! Violences dans les deux premiers ! Moments sexuels dans le deuxième !
1. La danse, c'est juste pour les filles ?

Attention, ce premier one-shot m'a été inspiré par une autre fanfiction nommée Dance, Dance.

POV AKAASHI :

J'a toujours su ce que j'étais et ce que je voulais. Petit, je ne m'intéressait déjà pas aux trucs de "garçon". Je fais de la danse depuis mes quatre ans. Mes parents avaient acceptés et à l'époque personne ne faisait de remarques. Mais en commençant le collège, la mentalité changeait. Lorsque qu'ils disaient ces propos, je ne comprenais pas vraiment jusqu'à que mes parents m'expliquent. Un "pédé" c'est ce que j'étais pour eux. Un "homosexuel" pour les gens trop sérieux. Pour moi, c'était simple j'étais juste moi. Mes parents n'en savaient rien, mes amis non plus, les joueurs du club non plus. Personne à part moi. Malgré le traumatisme que les insultes m'avais donné en primaire je continuais mes passions "féminines". Mais pour le cacher, je fais du volley-ball à côté et ça me plaît.

Aujourd'hui, j'ai dit à Bokuto qu'on peut rentrer ensemble et qu'il vienne dormir ce soir. Mais j'ai oublié de mentionner que je dois m'arrêter en chemin. Il veut absolument venir voir et un peu honteux, j'ouvre la salle de mes secrets. Les filles crient un bonjour et l'entraîneuse nous souhaite la bienvenue.

Coach : "Tu as enfin trouvé quelqu'un pour t'accompagner ?

Akaashi : C'est un ami et il vient dormir chez moi. Il a insisté pour rentrer.

Coach : Enchanté jeune garçon, que penses-tu d'Akaashi ?

Bokuto : Il est super ! Il est trop fort, agile et rapide !

Coach : Et tu sais d'où vient cette force ?

Bokuto : Non pas du tout.

Coach : Et bien regarde."

Les filles dansent en attendant celles qui se changent. Le passeur se rend également au vestiaire -qu'il partager avec les filles- et Bokuto en fut légèrement choqué. Oui, Akaashi se changeait dans la même pièce que les filles car il n'y avait pas d'autres vestiaires mais ce qui était choquant c'est qu'il se change en même temps qu'elles.

Coach : "Ici il est à sa place ici contrairement à chez ses parents.

Bokuto : Pourquoi pas chez ses parents ?

Coach : Ils ne sont pas très ouverts sur un sujet qui lui tient à cœur."

L'impassible sortait des vestiaires dans une tenue très belle faisant penser à celles des gymnastes artistiques. Akaashi se plaça devant pour se faire voir aux yeux de Bokuto. Une musique calme, romantique se met en route et le passeur enchaîne les pas gracieux, calme. Le regard du capitaine se rive sur cette étoile dansante. Une étoile si belle qui rend jaloux même les filles.

Coach : "Tu as vu ? Il fait ça depuis son enfance. Je le connais par cœur... Et je sais combien il souffre.

Bokuto : Mais pourquoi ? Avec ses qualités il est parfait !

Coach : N'est-ce pas ? Mais à ton avis qu'est-ce qu'il est ?

Bokuto : Comment ça ?

Coach : Que cache-t-il derrière sa coquille ?

Bokuto : Je ne sais pas...

Coach : Tu vas voir."

Un autre garçon entrait dans l'amphithéâtre et la surprise fait tomber l'étoile. Le nouveau venu sourit bizarrement, une expression de dégoût sur le visage. Il s'approche du passeur en ignorant les personnes présentes. L'impassible baisse le regard et empêche les filles d'approcher. D'abord l'inconnu le salue comme si il était son ami ou au moins un camarade, une connaissance. La main du garçon rencontre violemment la joue d'Akaashi. Le claquement retentit dans toute la salle. L'ailier serre les dents, avance, énervé.

Akaashi : "Non Bokuto.

? : Toi là, Akaashi est ton ami ?

Bokuto : Oui et je t'interdis de le frapper !

? : Il t'a cacher la vérité alors ? En plus de la danse il est pédé !

Akaashi : Si ça te pose un problème pars ! Je pourrais tomber amoureux de toi sinon !

? : Dégoûtant ! Vas te faire soigner !

Akaashi : Ce n'est pas une maladie !"

L'inconnu frappe le danseur à nouveau et le fait tomber à terre. Bokuto s'interpose immédiatement, les nerfs sur le point d'exploser de colère. Akaashi refuse de mettre son capitaine en danger et lui demande de s'écarter.

? : "Tu n'es pas comme lui ça se voit. Laisse-moi lui apprendre ce qu'est un véritable homme.

Bokuto : Tu te trompes, je suis comme lui.

? : Nan, t'es pas dégoûtant comme cette chose.

Bokuto : Et c'est quoi qui le rend si dégoûtant ?

? : Ce qu'il appelle être homosexuel... Un pédé quoi !

Bokuto : Je suis comme lui. Je suis son petit-ami d'ailleurs."

Akaashi s'énerve de devoir faire mentir Bokuto sur une chose si importante. Le passeur se relève et pousse Bokuto, l'éloignant du garçon. L'inconnu rigole, il sait que c'est un mensonge, il sait qu'un garçon si "ridicule" ne pourra jamais trouver quelqu'un qui arriverait à le supporter.

? : "Je vais y aller, à bientôt Akaashi. Sois moins dégoûtant la prochaine fois que je viendrai."

C'est fini pour aujourd'hui. Comme à chaque fois que ce garçon venait, Akaashi tombe en larmes et les filles viennent le rassurer. La coach garde un air énervé de ne rien pouvoir faire pour son élève. L'ailier sait la douleur que ça fait d'être insulté pour ce qu'on est.

Coach : "Ce garçon connaît Akaashi. Il savait pour la passion d'Akaashi et ça ne l'avait pas dérangé. Mais quand il a découvert qu'il est homosexuel il a changé.

Bokuto : Akaashi, on rentre."

Le capitaine récupère les affaires de son camarade et le ramène chez lui sans lui laissant le temps de se changer. L'impassible ne quitte pas ses larmes et suit silencieusement son si beau camarade. Chez Akaashi, ses parents ne s'étonnèrent pas de le voir en larmes et avec une marque rouge sur la joue. Les parents du passeur savent et sont aussi dégoûtés mais font semblant de l'accepter comme il est.

Bokuto : "C'était qui ?

Akaashi : Un ami d'enfance...

Bokuto : Comment il s'appelle ?

Akaashi : Je ne te le dirais pas...

Bokuto : Pourquoi ?!

Akaashi : Tu le frapperais.

Bokuto : Ouais et il le mérite !

Akaashi : Arrête de me défendre et pars.

Bokuto : Je partirai pas !

Akaashi : Je suis homosexuel Bokuto.

Bokuto : Ouais et alors, je t'aime."

Akaashi releva la tête surpris et remarque les rougeurs des joues de son camarade. Tout à l'heure, il avait mentit en espérant que ça arriverait. Bokuto voulait vraiment sortir avec Akaashi malgré les stéréotypes sur sa passion. Et seul l'amour permettait ça.


	2. Les petits, sont-ils faibles ?

POV YAKU :

Je ne suis pas beaucoup plus grand que le rouquin de Karasuno. Cette phrase me reste en tête, Lev a raison quand il dit ça. Je le sais et je m'y suis résigné depuis longtemps, je ne grandis plus ou en tout cas pas beaucoup. Lev lui est en pleine croissance et est plus grand que Kuroo. Quand je suis à côté de lui j'ai l'impression que c'est lui le terminal et moi le seconde mais ce n'est pas le cas.

Dans le fond de mon âme, je ressens une douleur immense dut aux remarques et aux critiques sur ma taille. J'ai conscience qu'ils ont majoritairement raison, les gens de petite taille ne seront jamais les plus forts. En général, on ne peut même pas se défendre seuls. Même si dans le club tous se taisaient, ce n'était pas le cas dehors. Dans la rue, on me prend pour un seconde et on me laisse tranquille en général mais si je croise des personnes qui connaissent mon âge je dois baisser les yeux en entendant les moqueries. Quand je suis avec Kuroo je passe incognito mais je suis généralement seul et un groupe de lycéens se mettent à comploter contre moi.

? : "Minus ! Tu fais quelque chose pour les grands hein ?!"

Depuis une semaine, ils devenaient de plus en plus agressif, me bousculant, m'insultant puis, je le sens, il vont me frapper. Juste parce que je suis faible, petit et que j'essaye d'en profiter grâce au volley-ball en libéro. Je n'ai parler à personne de cet harcèlement car j'en suis habitué mais au fond de moi, une cicatrice s'allonge.

? : "Du volley hein ? T'es si minus que t'es pas capable d'être passeur alors que Kenma n'est pas hyper grand non plus !

Yaku : C'est juste que ce poste ne m'intéresse pas.

? : Et ils t'on refusés en central et ailier donc t'as été obligé de faire un truc de minus !

Yaku : Il y a des libéros très grands.

? : Tu réponds maintenant ?!"

Je n'eu même pas le temps de le réaliser que je me pris son poing dans la mâchoire. Les lycéens partirent et m'avertirent de leur présence demain. Le lendemain, au club, tous me questionnèrent sur le trace sur ma joue et je répondis "une maladresse". Je ne veux pas qu'ils s'inquiètent ou qu'ils se mêlent de tout ça. Je revois ce groupe mais j'avance vers eux.

? : "Tu ne t'es pas résigné minus ? T'as du courage.

Yaku : Si c'est du courage alors vous c'est de la lâcheté.

? : Répète !

Yaku : Vous êtes des lâches !"

Ils me traînèrent dans une rue sombre et vide. Je ne peux pas fuir. Je ne peux pas appeler de l'aide. Ils me prennent mes affaires de sport et arrachent mon survêtement. Ils rient, mais sont toujours énervés de l'insulte que j'ai fait envers eux. L'un lève la jambe et compte me frapper avec. Je me place pour amortir le coup mais il n'arrive pas, quelqu'un derrière lui a bloqué sa jambe. Lev.

Lev : "Je peux savoir ce que vous faites ?"

Les deux autres du groupe m'approchent d'un coup et m'empêchent de bouger.

? : "Lâche notre chef sinon on finit ce qu'on faisait !

Lev : Et qu'alliez-vous faire ?"

L'un me tenait par derrière et l'autre en face de moi, de façon que Lev me voie. J'entends le lycéen devant moi ouvrir sa braguette. Je rêve, que fait-il ?! Il me préviens "si tu mords je te frappes". Il m'ouvre la bouche et enfonce sa chose dans ma bouche. L'envie de vomir me vient mais je ne peux rien faire. Lev hallucine et demande qu'on me lâche quand il laissera le chef partir. Ils acceptèrent, celui en face recule et celui derrière attend que son chef soit libre. Lev relâche la pression et le grand lycéen se relève. Mais ils ne remplirent pas le contrat. Leur chef contrôla Lev, le maintient au sol. Les deux sous-fifres me retirèrent mon short et mon caleçon. La tête vers le bassin d'un des deux et mes hanches vers le bassin de l'autre. Je ne veux pas perdre ma première fois ainsi.

Yaku : "Lev..."

C'est la seule chose que je peux murmurer dans cette situation et avant que l'irréparable arrive, Lev se dégage et se jette sur les deux lycéens. Je crache ma propre salive, ayant le goût horrible de faire ÇA à quelqu'un que je n'aime pas.

Lev : "Yaku-sempaï, tu vas bien ?"

Yaku : Je pourrai aller mieux mais ce n'est pas le plus mauvais jour de ma vie...

Lev : Viens chez moi c'est pas loin, tu pourras prendre une douche et laver ta bouche de... Voilà !

Yaku : Merci, j'accepte."

Arrivé, je me rince la bouche en repensant à ma réflexion de tout à l'heure : faire ça à quelqu'un que je n'aime pas... Mais est-ce que j'aime quelqu'un ? Oui... Lev... C'est pour ça que je murmurai son nom, j'étais excité qu'il me voit ainsi...

Yaku : "Lev ?

Lev : Oui Yaku-sempaï ?

Yaku : C'est gênant mais tu pourrais vérifier qu'il n'ai pas joui en moi ?

Lev : H-Huh... Et bien si c'es toi qui demandes..."

Il rentre dans la salle de bain, je suis déjà dans la cabine de douche. En le voyant approcher je lui dit de se déshabiller pour prendre sa douche en même temps. Il me demande de ne pas bouger et je sens ses doigts étirer ma peau et commencer à voir. Je gémis sans le vouloir, il s'inquiète de me faire mal mais je suis juste en train de bander...

Yaku : "L-Lev...

Lev : Qu-Quoi, je t'ai fait mal ?

Yaku : N-Non, je... Je t'aime...

Lev : Yaku-sempaï !

Yaku : Si... C'est pareil pour toi... Ne me fais plus attendre...

Lev : Tu es sûr ?"

Un regard de ma part lui répondit un grand oui. Je ressentais ses grandes mains et je ne retenais plus ma bouche. Les doigts qui écartaient ma peau y rentrèrent doucement. Chaud, agréable. Tout différent de ces brutes. Mon intérieur s'étire pour faire de la place au meilleur moment. Lev me retourne et me porte, je me tiens à son cou, mes jambes entourant ses hanches. Son entrejambe commence à remplacer ses doigts. Puis un mouvement brusque l'entra complètement en touchant le point sensible. Des "je t'aime", des gémissements et finalement des cris de plaisir. Ils finissent ce moment ensembles, synchrones. Lev me douce puis me couche, le lendemain, un samedi, il porte plainte sur les lycéens responsables. Nous n'entendons plus parler d'eux et pouvons vivre notre amour.

Les petits sont peut-être faibles mais ils sont courageux et n'abandonnent pas quand il reste un espoir !


End file.
